


Пять случаев, когда Хром согласилась, и один, когда она сказала "нет"

by thegamed



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:32:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegamed/pseuds/thegamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>у них всех в голове чего-то не хватает</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять случаев, когда Хром согласилась, и один, когда она сказала "нет"

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-13  
> Бета: Ларош

Дождь над Намимори превратил асфальт в мокрое темное полотнище, а землю — в грязь.  
С Хром, взошедшей на энгаву, лило. Под уже босыми ногами натекла лужа.  
— Оставь одежду здесь. Ты не будешь пачкать в доме, — приказал Хибари, словно Хром была котенком или щенком.  
Помедлив, она принялась раздеваться с отрешенным, безразличным видом. Хром стащила форменную куртку и потянулась выжать волосы, открыв мягкие беззащитные подмышки. Прежде чем Хибари ушел обратно в дом, он успел увидеть, как падает на доски пола юбка.  
— Я не держу дома женской одежды, — сказал Хибари, не оборачиваясь, — и не собираюсь одалживать тебе свою.  
— Хорошо, — произнесла Хром тихо.  
Она присоединилась к нему за вечерним чаепитием, села перед Хибари за низкий стол, совершенно не стесняясь своей наготы.  
— У меня есть просьба.  
Хибари отставил чашку.  
— Я не собираюсь говорить с тобой о делах, пока ты в таком виде.  
От Хром дохнуло плотным влажным пламенем тумана, и Хибари поднял руку:  
— Не зли меня.  
Ясуо из Дисциплинарного Комитета принес вторую чашку и долил воды. Он не поднимал головы, разглядывая пол и крышку стола, — и делал правильно: иначе Хибари мог бы его убить.  
Хром кивнула:  
— Тогда в другой раз.

Умея быть незаметной, она осталась надолго. В ее присутствии дом, и без того пустынный, вымирал.  
Хибари знал, что это не помешает Хром уйти, но все равно приказал выбросить ее одежду. Ему доставляло неясное, волнующее удовольствие видеть и ее, и ее равнодушие, и ее непонимание.  
— Будешь спать в моей комнате, — сказал он.  
— Да, хорошо, — ответила Хром, не поинтересовавшись, зачем.  
По ночам Хибари считал ее выдохи, глядя, как тяжело приподнимаются и опускаются ребра. Лето в этом году выдалось влажным и жарким.

Хибари должен был уехать, но передумал, отправив Кусакабе в Европу вместо себя. Существо, жившее в его доме, было тихим, маленьким и молчаливым, болезненным и хрупким. Хром нельзя было выпускать наружу, с нее нельзя было спускать глаз.  
Хибари позволил себе прикоснуться к ней лишь неделю спустя. Он стоял в проеме двери ванной и наблюдал, как Хром расчесывает волосы, склоняет голову и смотрит исподлобья, чтобы сделать правильный до самого затылка пробор. Хром была замотана в простыню, пошедшую темными пятнами, и на плечах блестели капли воды. С плеском набиралась вода в ванне.  
Хром подняла глаза на отражение Хибари в зеркале и тут же их вновь опустила.  
Он подошел ближе и отнял у нее расческу, резко провел по волосам от самого лба, так что застряли зубцы и голова дернулась назад. Хибари уничтожал следы чужого присутствия, как он сделал это с формой Кокуе, из которой Хром давно выросла, как он сделал это с пламенем тумана.  
Хром опустила руки.  
Он не знал, почему она его слушается, но не мог отказать себе в удовольствии. Иногда Хибари казалось, у нее чего-то не хватает в голове, как и у него самого, как у Мукуро, затерявшегося сейчас где-то между Тибром и Дунаем, как у них всех, — какого-то предохранителя. Быть может, она согласится даже тогда, когда он попросит прислуживать себе. Если он захочет.

На поверхности воды разлились красные пятна. Медленно плывущие хлопья слизи делали ее похожей на разведенное клубничное варенье.  
Хибари дотронулся до белого округлого колена и заставил Хром раздвинуть ноги. Он закатал рукав и опустил руку вниз, просто коснулся ее — пальцы окрасились кровью.  
— Зачем вы? — спросила Хром. Она смотрела на него, склонив голову и подперев щеку ладонью, с видом, непривычным для нее. С видом, с которым смотрят на что-то неприятное и неизбежное. Как если бы Хибари сам сейчас стал котенком.  
Он мог бы решить, что сейчас с ним не Хром, если бы не пустующая багровая глазница.  
Через несколько секунд томительного молчания Хром развернулась и раздвинула колени шире — так, чтобы он мог смотреть.

Хибари не знал, как это принято у них — и это «у них» каждый раз рисовало в его воображении огромную непробиваемую стену.  
Хром подцепила ступней край его одеяла, откинула угол и опустилась на футон коленями.  
— Больше не позволяйте себе таких слабостей, господин Хибари, — попросила она.  
Хибари вновь разглядывал в полумраке маленькую грудь, и шрамы под ней, и что-то, висящее чуть ниже ключиц на цепочке. Хром наклонилась ближе.  
Хибари долго и ласково ощупывал ее, пока с лица Хром не исчезло снисходительное выражение человека, объясняющего глупцу прописные истины. Он не мог на нее злиться. Потом Хром вздыхала и вскрикивала.  
Она была солоноватой на вкус, а пахла — Хибари чувствовал на ней его запахи: многолетний густой запах привычных реальных иллюзий и тонкий, острый — чего-то такого, чему она тоже не могла бы научиться сама. Чем ближе он был к ней, тем больше видел, тем явственнее выделялось в ней чужое и свое. Хибари старался об этом не думать, вжимаясь лбом ей между лопаток и стискивая челюсти, чтобы быть тихим.

— Вы уверены, что хотите продолжить, господин Хибари? — спросила Хром утром таким обыденным голосом, будто говорила о лишней чашке сакэ или затянувшейся партии в маджонг.  
Ее колено упиралось ему в живот. Хибари выдохнул и склонил голову, коснулся щекой ее плеча. Хром медленно отвела ногу, скользнув по боку, и мягко обняла Хибари за спину, уложив рядом с собой. Хибари думал о том, где сейчас, должно быть, носит Мукуро. Хром, маленькая и прохладная, тихо дышала.  
— Спасибо, что выполнили мою просьбу, — сказала она. — Не ту, что сейчас. Первую.  
— Какую? — спросил Хибари, уже догадываясь об ответе.  
— Две недели истекли. Завтра вам сообщат, успешно ли все прошло, — ответила она и добавила. — Не повезло Гвидо Греко. Зря вы думаете, что он, — Хром выделила голосом, но и без того понятно было, что речь не о каком-то мальчике, случайно оказавшемся не в том месте не в то время, — всегда будет рядом и сможет вас развлекать.  
— Развлекать? — вскинулся Хибари и тут же заставил себя остыть. Хром можно было говорить все, что ей вздумается. Особенно правду.  
Хибари знал и сам. Он знал лучше, чем кто-либо, до какой степени не может противиться своему желанию.  
— Вы слишком несдержанны, когда речь о нем, — заметила Хром. — Вам придется потерпеть. Теперь, может быть, еще года два.  
Она погладила Хибари по спине — долгим и слабым движением:  
— Теперь я буду рядом вместо него, но не надейтесь, что снова дамся так же просто.  
Тогда он поцеловал Хром в плечо и убрал руку, чтобы она могла встать.  
— Я буду считать это вызовом.


End file.
